


Drops of Jupiter

by TheRealKags (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Aged-Up Character(s), Assault, Broken Families, Dark Past, Gang Violence, Leaving Home, M/M, Missing Persons, Mystery, Neglect, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Secrets, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheRealKags
Summary: A missing teammate, memories of incidents that were sworn to secrecy. A puzzle that needs to be solved, trouble that will arise.When Hinata goes missing, leaving only a text message asking his friends not to look for him, what will Kageyama do to get his friend back? What secrets will he uncover about his seemingly carefree friend?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “But RealKags, why would you cause yourself further stress by starting a new story when you already have one in progress?”  
> i have no idea. i just couldn’t get this out of my head. enjoy!

It was your typical, average Monday for Kageyama Tobio. Wake up early, get ready for volleyball, leave for school. The sky was gray and the wind was biting at his ears and nose, not as cold as the weeks before, as winter was coming to an end.

 

The only thing that wasn’t normal about this seemingly average Monday was the lack of a red headed shorty meeting him on the way to school. Kageyama stood for a moment at the place where their paths converged, staring at the direction where Hinata would normally be coming from, either on a bike or by foot. After several minutes of no Hinata, he decided to just start walking to the school.

 

Upon arriving at the club room, Kageyama entered and looked around at each face. There were his fellow third years, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, and all of their underclassmen who were playing, but no Hinata in sight.

 

“Strange,” Kageyama heard Tsukishima say. “I thought that surely the King wouldn’t arrive without his Queen.”

 

Yamaguchi elbowed him at the use of the old nickname. “Be nice,” the captain scolded.

 

Yamaguchi walked up to him. “Do you know where Hinata is?”

 

“Why do you assume I would know,” Kageyama asked, the absence of his teammate having put him in a bad mood.

 

The freckled boy sighed. “Just let me know if he texts you, okay? It’s not like him to miss practice.”

 

It was true- Hinata almost never missed practice in all three years of their high school volleyball careers. He even came in when he had bronchitis, and the next year when he had the flu- obviously, they made him go home. The only time he missed was when he got his wisdom teeth out in first year. Kageyama pushed away the worry in his stomach, because maybe he just overslept or something. No one can have a perfect record of attendance for three straight years, right?

 

So they practiced. They all went down to the gym and started practice like normal, Ukai mentioning that if Hinata didn’t arrive before the end of morning practice, he’d have to run extra laps in the afternoon. Everyone snickered at the thought of it, the boy who always showed up having to run penalty laps. When practice ended and they all packed up, Kageyama stopped finding it amusing.

 

“Have you heard from Hinata at all over the weekend,” Yachi asked him.

 

“No,” Kageyama replied, realizing that it was slightly weird that he didn’t text him any weird existential questions in the middle of the night, or send him pictures of dogs he saw while he was out. “But it’s not like he has to text me all the time. It’s not like I’m his mom or anything.”

 

Yachi visibly relaxed. “You’re right,” she said. “Maybe he lost his phone charger or something. That sounds like him.”

 

They all went off to class and a small part of Kageyama expected to see Hinata barging into their first period class, hair askew and shirt buttons all wrong, apologizing for being late and promising that it won’t happen again. When the bell rang and second period came along, then third, Kageyama began to think his friend wouldn’t show up at all. No matter, maybe he was sick. The fact that he wasn’t answering any of their messages was still concerning, but there could be a number of explanations for that.

 

At afternoon practice, Kageyama could tell that others were feeling the weight of their teammates absence. Their most hyper player, the one with the most spirit. While it did put a damper on their practice, they all sent him texts of worry and went on with their time. It was at the very end of practice, when they were getting ready to pack up, that all of their phones went off at once.

 

All of the players had been put in a group chat and received a single text from none other than their missing player.

 

HINATA — Before you all ask, I’m fine. I just wanted to thank you all for your friendship and everything you’ve done for me, but I’m leaving for a while and I don’t know if I will be coming back. I need to clear my head and figure a few things out. Again, don’t worry, because I’m fine. Please don’t look for me.

 

Each of them stared at their phones, then looked up at each other. Kageyama looked back at the last sentence, “don’t look for me” and felt worry bubble in his chest. Was this really Hinata who was sending this? Did he get kidnapped and is being forced to send out this message?

 

The reassurances of “I’m fine” weren’t very comforting, but Kageyama wasn’t sure if he wanted to trust Hinata and let him do what he needed to do or if he wanted to spam his phone with calls and messages.

 

One thing was for sure, and it was that everyone was stunned into silence. Yachi had this kind of frantic look on her face and Tsukishima wore an expression that was somewhere between annoyed and concerned. Yamaguchi was biting his lip, brow creased.

 

“He’s okay, right,” one of the first years asked.

 

“I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Yamaguchi replied.

 

“What if he’s in tro-“ Yachi began, but Yamaguchi glanced back at her with a look that made her understand that they shouldn’t freak out, not in front of all of their underclassmen.

 

They all resumed packing up, the first and second years leaving and the third years staying behind to put away the net. After everything was put up, they sat on the steps of the gym, watching the cars pass.

 

“Do you guys really think he’s okay,” Yachi asked.

 

“If he were really okay, he wouldn’t leave all of a sudden,” Tsukishima said.

 

No one objected, though the statement only served to make Yachi’s eyebrows furrow. Kageyama scooted closer to her and put in arm around her back in an attempt to comfort her. No one said anything. They all just watched the fog of their breaths disappear into the cold air. Kageyama knew he’d have to do something about this. He couldn’t just let Hinata leave like this, not knowing if he was really okay or not.

 

He just didn’t know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> indented text is all flashbacks by the way!!

Kageyama sat on his bed that night and contemplated the only thing in his mind: Hinata’s situation.

 

Hinata Shouyou was generally a happy person. He was hyper and couldn’t sit still and smiled this great big smile and Kageyama couldn’t understand why he would just run away.

 

Of course, Hinata had also changed throughout the years. Kageyama knew that there were things about his life that weren’t quite right, like how secretive he was about his personal life, and how his parents never came to any of their volleyball matches- not a single one over all of these years.

 

Then there was an incident in their second year. Kageyama tried his best to forget it, like Hinata asked, but he couldn’t get the image out of his head of how vulnerable Hinata looked. He never wanted to see him that way again.

 

 

> On that night, Kageyama was just walking home from getting an Icee at a gas station. It was a surprisingly cold night, and he was just starting to regret ever buying the cold drink when he heard shouting.
> 
>  

> Kageyama had been walking by a bridge that arched over a lake. No one else was around save for him and a group of people that were going over the bridge. The people were all wearing dark clothes and seemed to be shoving someone in their midst. Kageyama stopped and watched them mount the bridge, until they reached the middle. Once they did, the people pinned the person they were pushing to the rail of the bridge. The person had no clothes except for underwear, and Kageyama could have sworn they looked just like...
> 
>  

> “Hinata...?” Kageyama whispered. “Hina- Hey! Stop!”
> 
>  

> Upon hearing Kageyama’s shouting, the people launched Hinata over the side of the bridge and into the water. Kageyama felt his heart skip a beat and took off in a sprint, throwing his Icee to the side and taking off his jacket and shoes as he ran. Just as he was about to strip off his shirt, he saw Hinata crawling out of the water. Kageyama glanced back towards the bridge, seeing the people walking away smugly, but then ran into the freezing water and grabbed Hinata’s shivering form by both arms.
> 
>  

> Upon reaching dry land, Hinata collapsed onto the ground, coughing and spitting. Kageyama moved forward, placing a hand on his shoulder, but Hinata swatted him away frantically.
> 
>  

> “Don’t touch me,” he coughed.
> 
>  

> “Let me help you, idiot,” Kageyama said, exasperated.
> 
>  

> At that, Hinata turned his head to face him. He seemed to finally realize that he was safe, because he let his guard down and began to cry. Kageyama watched him weep for a second before moving to grab his jacket from the ground, draping it over Hinata’s bare shoulders. He kneeled down in front of him and realized that blood was dribbling down the shorter boy’s forehead from a wound somewhere in his hair.
> 
>  

> Panicking, Kageyama grabbed his phone from the jacket pocket.
> 
>  

> “What are you doing,” Hinata asked.
> 
>  

> “Calling the police.”
> 
>  

> “No!” Hinata panicked. “No, no, you can’t, Kageyama! Please,” he said, placing a hand over Kageyama’s phone. “Please don’t.”
> 
>  

> The fear in Hinata’s eyes told Kageyama that now was not the time to argue with him, if he didn’t want him to break any more.
> 
>  

> “Fine,” he said. “But I’m calling Daichi.”
> 
>  

> Kageyama placed the phone to his ear and listened to it ring, praying that the third year would pick up.
> 
>  

> “Hello,” came Daichi’s voice.
> 
>  

> The setter rushed to explain everything that had happened, and where they were. Daichi hung up with a promise to be there as soon as possible, and Kageyama was left with a still crying Hinata, clad in nothing but soaked boxer shorts and Kageyama’s jacket draped loosely over his shoulders.
> 
>  

> “Where are your clothes,” Kageyama asked.
> 
>  

> “I don’t know,” Hinata sobbed. “They took them.”
> 
>  

> “Where’s your phone?”
> 
>  

> “At home,” Hinata said.
> 
>  

> Daichi’s car pulled up on the road nearest to the bridge and stopped upon seeing them. Both the former captain and Suga got out of the car, running towards them. Suga had a bag in his hand, and Kageyama prayed that they brought clothes with them.
> 
>  

> “Hinata,” Suga said breathlessly, kneeling in front of him and unzipping the bag. “Come here, lets dry you off.”
> 
>  

> Daichi approached Kageyama, eyes dark. “Have you called the police?”
> 
>  

> “He’s insisting that I don’t,” Kageyama said. “I tried to and he freaked out. I don’t want to make him any more upset than he already is.”
> 
>  

> Daichi bit the inside of his cheek, looking over to where Hinata and Suga were.
> 
>  

> “Hinata, do you want to come to my house to get cleaned up?”
> 
>  

> “Sure,” the redhead replied quietly, now wrapped in a towel.
> 
>  

> They had, in fact, brought clothes, so Hinata got dressed and then they all piled into Daichi’s car. Hinata insisted that he was fine and told Kageyama not to worry, so they ended up dropping the setter off at home before going to Daichi’s. Just as he was getting out of the car, Hinata grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes.
> 
>  

> “Just forget this happened, okay,” he said. “Thanks for everything.”

 

Kageyama always wished they’d called the police that day. Who knew if those people were notorious criminals? They could have killed Hinata, or killed someone else after they were done with him. What if this incident had something to do with Hinata disappearing now? Kageyama knew it was a stretch, since it was so long ago, but the way Hinata freaked out when anyone mentioned going to the police made the setter wonder- what really happened that night?

 

He wanted to call Suga. He knew that if Hinata told anyone about what happened, it was going to be him. Knowing that he might not even pick up, because of how late it was, Kageyama still dialed the number. Surprisingly enough, the former vice captain did answer.

 

“Kageyama? Why are you calling so late?”

 

“Have you heard about Hinata,” Kageyama asked in return. “He’s missing. He just left and told everyone not to look for him.”

 

“What?” Suga‘s motherly voice was starting to come out again. “I’m guessing he won’t answer his phone then, either?”

 

“Right. I was thinking, do you remember that time last year when I found him being attacked by that gang? They threw him into the-“

 

“The lake,” Suga finished. “Yeah, I know. Why?”

 

“Is there anything I don’t know,” Kageyama asked. “I just feel like there had to have been something more to that night that he didn’t tell me. Did he tell you anything?”

 

After a moment of silence during which Kageyama felt anticipation bubbling in his chest, Suga sighed. “Can I pick you up from practice Thursday afternoon? I feel like it would be easier for us to talk about this in person.”

 

The setter spluttered, not exactly expecting that answer. “Sure. You know what time, right?”

 

“Yeah. We can go get food, my treat. Just...” Suga hesitated. “Don’t bring anyone with you. This is all about Hinata’s private life, and I don’t want a bunch of people to know all of this personal information. Okay?”

 

“Yeah, I understand. I’ll see you.”

 

They hung up and the setter laid down, staring at the ceiling. Something wasn’t right, and Kageyama was determined to get to the bottom of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting through the day on that still cold Thursday was agonizing. Kageyama tapped his pencil on his desk all throughout his classes, eliciting the attention of everyone around him. He couldn’t help his horrible performance at volleyball practice, because his mind was totally elsewhere. Ukai actually made him get off the court in the afternoon, because it was “dangerous” for him to play when his head wasn’t in the right place.

 

When practice ended, Kageyama changed quickly and exited the club room to find that Suga had already pulled up outside. Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Yachi were already at his car, hugging him and talking. As Kageyama walked up, he could hear their conversation.

 

“Tsukki and I have been dating for a while now,” Yamaguchi said, that childish air to his voice from first year coming back. “I was going to tell you sooner, but Tsukki didn’t want to make a big deal out of it.”

 

Tsukishima had a small smile on his face that he quickly covered up. “Because it’s not a big deal.”

 

“Yeah,” Kageyama chimed in. “It’s not like your relationship changed at all after you guys declared it official.”

 

“That’s not true,” Yamaguchi said, flustered.

 

Yachi snickered. “You guys seem to think no one saw you kissing in the closet where we keep the net.”

 

Both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were rendered silent, the former blushing only slightly more than the latter. Suga laughed, a breathy sound that mostly came out of his nose.

 

“You ready to go, Kageyama,” he asked.

 

“Yeah,” the younger replied. “See you guys tomorrow.”

 

The other three only looked slightly confused as to why Kageyama and Suga were going out that evening, but smiled and said goodbye regardless. Kageyama buckled up in Suga’s car and they took off towards town.

 

“I’m thinking pizza,” Suga said. “Is that okay?”

 

“Sure,” Kageyama replied, because he really wasn’t planning on eating much. All he cared about was figuring out what the hell was going on.

 

They pulled up to this pizza place in the middle of town and parked on the street. It was almost empty, save for the people working there and one family in the corner. They ordered their food and sat down on the side of the restaurant that was empty.

 

“So,” Kageyama said. “After you dropped me off at my house, what happened?”

 

> Suga looked to the backseat as Daichi pulled the car out of Kageyama’s driveway. Hinata looked small, his hair plastered down on his forehead and the clothes Daichi fished out of his drawers hanging loosely off of his form.
> 
>  
> 
> “How are you feeling, Hinata,” he asked.
> 
>  
> 
> ”Okay,” the redhead said quietly. He didn’t say anything more, only looking off out the window. The angle of the passing streetlights allowed Suga to see how watery his eyes were, as if he would break down at any moment.
> 
>  
> 
>  Once they pulled into Daichi’s driveway, Suga rushed to get out and open Hinata’s door for him, but Daichi got there first. The younger boy got out of the car and swayed slightly on his feet, Daichi placing a steadying hand on his shoulder and guiding him into the house. The older boys sat him down on the couch. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Hinata, who were those people,” Daichi asked.
> 
> “I- I- I don’t know,” Hinata stuttered anxiously, and Suga couldn’t tell if he was hiding something or if he was just shaken up. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Do you want me to get the bathroom ready for you to take a hot shower,” the former captain asked. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hinata nodded and Daichi left the room. Suga sat down on the couch next to him, eyeing the blood that had now dried in his hair. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Dai,” he shouted. “Can you grab me the first aid kit?”
> 
>  
> 
> Daichi emerged from the hallway with the first aid kit in hand. Suga thanked him and set to work cleaning up the blood and finding the wound in his hair. 
> 
>  
> 
> “You know,” Suga said. “You can tell us anything. We won’t freak out or do anything you don’t want us to do. I just want to know that you’re okay.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Thanks, Suga,” Hinata replied, and the older boy could see him wince slightly. “I... I just don’t think I can...”
> 
>  
> 
> He trailed off and Suga nodded knowingly. “If you don’t want to talk about it, it’s fine. Just... Are you safe?”
> 
>  
> 
> Hinata was quiet for a few seconds, looking down at his lap. Then he turned to Suga. 
> 
>  
> 
> “I can take care of myself,” he said. 

 

Suga shrugged. “We never got any other information out of him. All we had was the suspicion that he knew the people who attacked him.”

 

“And if you told the police,” Kageyama began. “He would just deny everything, and they could hurt him even more. Maybe even kill him.”

 

The older setter nodded grimly. “There is another incident that you don’t know about.“

 

Kageyama raised his eyebrows. “What? When was it?”

 

“Just last month,” Suga replied, and Kageyama felt his stomach drop. “He told me about a few things,” the older boy continued. “But I still think he was holding something back.”

 

> It was late that night, and Suga was just about to go to bed. He had just gotten home from a late night study session with a friend. Since he commuted to college, he was still living in Karasuno. It was convenient- especially on nights like these.
> 
>  
> 
> Just as he was about to strip his clothes off, Suga’s phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID, seeing that it was Hinata, and answered, wondering if he was calling about a homework question or a volleyball technique. Instead, he was met with crying and a thick, nasally voice.
> 
>  
> 
> “Suga?” Hinata’s small voice came through the phone. “I- I didn’t know who else to call.”
> 
>  
> 
> “It’s fine, what’s going on? Are you alright?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Can- Can you come pick me up?”
> 
>  
> 
> Suga started putting his jacket back on. “Of course, are you at your house?”
> 
>  
> 
> “No,” Hinata said. “I... I don’t really know where I am.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh, uh... Can you send me your location?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Uhm, yeah...”
> 
>  
> 
> There was a scuffling sound, and then Suga’s phone vibrated, signaling that Hinata texted him his location.
> 
>  
> 
>  “Thank you for picking up,” Hinata said.
> 
>  
> 
> “It’s no problem,” Suga replied. “Do you want me to stay on the phone?”
> 
>  
> 
> “No, it’s fine.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay,” the silver haired boy said, getting into his car. “I’ll be there soon.”
> 
>  
> 
> They hung up and Suga looked at the location, logging it into his GPS and taking off. As he drove, he recognized the downtown area as one that was riddled with crime and gang activity- one that he was always told by his parents to stay away from. Regardless, he pulled up to the address where Hinata said he was and parked on the street. Suga got out of the car and scanned the sidewalk until he saw a short figure with orange hair staring at him.
> 
> “Hinata,” he said. “Are you okay?”
> 
>  
> 
> The redhead stepped into the light and Suga could see that his lip was split, and his cheek was bleeding with the beginnings of a bruise webbing out from around it. His face was tear stained and his eyes were sad and afraid.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hinata,” Suga repeated, quieter now. He stepped forward, arm outstretched, but once his fingers brushed against the ginger’s shoulder the boy took a step back. “What happened to you?”
> 
>  
> 
> “I- I...” He let out a sob. “I just b-broke up with my- my boyfriend.”
> 
>  
> 
> Hinata was reduced to sobs and Suga moved forward, collecting him in his arms. He stroked the boys hair as his shoulders shook, trying to recall any information about this boyfriend of his. He knew they’d been dating since Hinata was a first year, and that this boyfriend was Suga’s age, but he also knew that Hinata never really talked about him. Suga always just assumed that he liked having a more private relationship, but he never guessed that the guy could be violent.
> 
>  
> 
> “Let’s go to my house,” Suga said. “We’ll get you cleaned up, yeah?”
> 
>  
> 
> Hinata nodded, still sniffling violently as Suga helped him into the vehicle. On the way back to his house, Suga just let Hinata calm down. He didn’t ask any questions for fear of stressing him out, instead letting him catch his breath and realize that he was safe. When they arrived at the house, they went to the house, Suga watching Hinata limp slightly. When they got inside, the redhead turned to look at him, not saying anything, but not getting comfortable either.
> 
> “Sit down,” Suga said. “I’ll go get the first aid kit. Take your shoes off and get comfortable on the couch.”
> 
>  
> 
> Hinata nodded and Suga got the small red box from his bathroom cabinet and headed back out, glad to see that the younger boy had taken his shoes off and sat down, like Suga had asked him to. The silver haired boy kneeled down in front of Hinata, opening the box.
> 
>  
> 
> “Do you want to tell me what happened,” he asked.
> 
>  
> 
> The boy sniffed. “Um, I went to his apartment to break up with him and when I told him, he...” Hinata paused, breaking down into sobs once more. “He’s been violent before this, but this time I actually thought he was going to kill me.”
> 
>  
> 
> Suga stopped dabbing an alcohol swab at the cut on his cheek and placed a hand on Hinata’s knee, not knowing what to say.
> 
>  
> 
> “He just started hitting me,” Hinata continued, “a-and he had me pinned down, but I kicked him and managed to get away, so I ran.” He wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. “It was so scary, Suga, I was so scared.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I bet,” Suga said, moving to hug Hinata once more. The ginger leaned into the embrace, hands gripping onto Suga’s jacket for dear life. “Do you want to stay here tonight?”
> 
> Hinata nodded fervently. “God, yes. I don’t know if I can deal with going home right now.”
> 
>  
> 
> Though curious, Suga didn’t ask what that meant. He finished cleaning Hinata’s face and encouraged him to shower, pulling clothes out straight from the dryer so they would still be warm when he put them on. After he was more relaxed and less panicked, Suga asked another question that was on his mind.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hinata,” he began hesitantly. “Does this- everything with your boyfriend- have anything to do with what happened last year? At the lake?”
> 
>  
> 
> At that, Hinata looked up from his phone where he had been scrolling through Instagram. He bit his lip.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes,” he said. “It does.”
> 
>  
> 
> Suga raised his eyebrows. “Can you... Elaborate?”
> 
>  
> 
> “He- My boyf- ex-boyfriend, uh... He doesn’t hang around with the right people,” Hinata settled on. “But its fine now, because I’m out of that situation. Don’t worry about it.”
> 
>  
> 
> Nodding, Suga pretended to be satisfied with the answer. In reality, he was still as worried as could be. Regardless, the two went to bed that night, though Suga knew that neither of them really slept.

 

“That’s... Wow,” Kageyama said. He never even knew that Hinata and his boyfriend broke up. Why would Hinata keep these things a secret?

 

“I know,” Suga said. “I just... Do you think his ex ended up hurting him again?”

 

“I don’t know,” Kageyama replied. “There’s no way to be sure. Do you know anything about his boyfriend?”

 

“Hinata did mention once that he went to Aoba Johsai,” Suga said. “He didn’t tell me his name, though.”

 

“I guess that’s better than nothing.”

 

There was no way he was going to let this be a dead end. If he knew anything about Aoba Johsai, it was that there was one person who knew all of the gossip, everything there was to know about everyone.

 

That person was Oikawa Tooru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THESE TAKE SO MUCH EDITING IN POST HHHHH also i’m doing all this on my phone and it makes me so mad because it doesn’t do what i want sometimes and uggggh but i’m so happy with how this story is turning out :))


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING for this chapter!!! read the tags!!

Oikawa Tooru was... a special kind of person. Much like Hinata, he was loud and annoying, but he had this god complex that made Kageyama want to punch him in the nose every time they spoke. He was starting to think that Oikawa went out of his way to make Kageyama so angry.

 

This was why he was pacing across the length of his bedroom, eyeing the cellphone that lay on his bed. Oikawa was at college in Tokyo, so if they wanted to talk they’d have to do it by phone. The pros were that if Kageyama got annoyed, he could just hang up. The cons were that if Oikawa just wanted to be difficult, he could just hang up, as well.

 

The only thing that got Kageyama to put his thoughts aside and pick up the phone was the fact that it had been four days since Hinata sent them that message. Kageyama was beginning to wonder where he was, if he had any money, any place to stay. Another thing that was weighing on his mind was the fact that Suga said that Hinata was very glad that he didn’t have to go home the day he broke up with his boyfriend. What was going on at home that made it a place where he wouldn’t want to be?

 

“Hello?” Oikawa’s voice came through the phone. “Could it be that Kageyama Tobio is calling me for guidance? To what do I owe this pleasure?”

 

Kageyama grumbled. “Enough of your self righteous crap,” he said. “This is serious. You know Hinata, right?”

 

“Yeah, why?” Oikawa seemed concerned.

 

“He’s gone,” Kageyama said. “He texted everyone saying not to look for him, and he left. I need to know everything you know about him and his boyfriend who went to high school with you.”

 

There was silence next. Complete silence, and at first Kageyama thought that Oikawa hung up on him because he’d never heard the older boy be that quiet in his life.

 

“Kageyama,” he said darkly. “This is a dangerous hole you’re going down. If Hinata doesn’t want to be found, I understand why.”

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

 

“What I’m about to tell you, you’re not going to want to hear,” Oikawa said. “Hell, if Hinata wasn’t missing, I wouldn’t be telling you this at all. Are you sure you want to hear all this?”

 

“Yes! Fuck- just tell me!”

 

“Okay,” Oikawa said. “This happened about two weeks ago...”

 

> Oikawa walked into the rickety apartment building, checking the text message his cousin had sent him to make sure he had the right address. Why would he need to be picked up from here of all places- and why did it have to be him that did it? He looked back at the text again and saw that there was an apartment number there.
> 
>  
> 
> Reluctantly, Oikawa mounted the stairs, mumbling to himself about how this cousin totally owes him now.When he reached the apartment door, Oikawa sent his cousin a text telling him to hurry up. When he didn’t get a text back, he knocked on the door. At the first knock, the door opened slightly, letting Oikawa know that it hadn’t been latched in the first place. He pushed the door open the rest of the way and saw absolutely no one inside, except he could hear faint voices coming from the back of the apartment. 
> 
>  
> 
> The chocolate haired boy crept into the apartment and moved down the hallway, the sounds of voices getting louder. They sounded angry. One was grunting loudly, one sounded like it was terrified. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Get off of me,” one of the voices shouted, a shrill sound that was bordering on sobbing. “Get the fuck off of me!”
> 
>  
> 
> Slapping sounds and creaking sounds ensued and Oikawa didn’t know what possessed him to open the door- maybe the fact that a part of him was afraid that his cousin was in there. When he did open the door, Oikawa was left reeling with the sight in front of him. 
> 
>  
> 
> A half naked person lay pinned down on a bed with a person twice their size on top of them. The people were silent and seemed to be frozen, and Oikawa finally realized where he knew that orange haired kid from. 

 

> “Karasuno’s number ten,” he mumbled to himself.
> 
>  
> 
> All at once, the guy that was on top of Hinata stood up, zipping up his pants and walking towards the doorway where Oikawa stood. He gave the setter a good, hard shove into the wall behind him before fleeing the apartment altogether. 
> 
>  
> 
> Oikawa looked back to Hinata, still stunned, to find that he had pulled the covers of the bed up to cover himself. He was staring at Oikawa with an expression that mirrored gratefulness and horror, terror and relief. Eventually, Oikawa found it within him to speak.
> 
>  
> 
>  “A-Are you... okay?”
> 
>  
> 
> Hinata opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again and all that came out was a sob. Then he placed a hand over his mouth, took a deep breath, and nodded. 
> 
>  
> 
> “That- No, wrong answer,” Oikawa said, because how could he have been okay after that? “Uhm, here-“ he picked up a pair of jeans off the floor, the only article of clothing that seemed small enough to fit Hinata. “I think these are your- your pants.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Thanks,” Hinata whispered, taking the pants in a shaking hand.
> 
>  
> 
> “Why are you... Why are you here,” Oikawa asked. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hinata cleared his throat. “Why are you here?”
> 
>  
> 
> “I asked you first,” Oikawa said defensively. 

 

> Hinata looked down. “I, uh... Broke up with my boyfriend a couple of weeks ago and I wanted to come back here to get some stuff I left.”
> 
>  
> 
> Oikawa felt horrified. “Was that him?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Him? No,” Hinata said. “No, he was supposed to meet me instead of my ex because I-“ He laughed bitterly. “Because I didn’t feel safe meeting my boyfriend and wanted to meet someone different.”
> 
>  
> 
> ”Oh,” was all the chocolate haired boy could say, because what else could he say at this point?
> 
>  
> 
> “What about you,” Hinata asked.
> 
>  
> 
> “Uh, my cousin asked me to pick him up here, and obviously he’s not here yet, but... I heard you struggling so I came in, and...”
> 
>  
> 
> “Why would your cousin be here,” Hinata asked, looking almost afraid. “Is he friends with these guys?”
> 
>  
> 
> ”What? No!” Oikawa was appalled. “I-I don’t think so, at least. He’s a really good kid.”
> 
>  
> 
> Hinata chuckled. “He’s probably just getting weed, then.” 
> 
>  
> 
> Oikawa’s eyes widened. “What? Him? No! He wouldn’t...” He trailed off, realizing that, based on the situation, he probably didn’t know his cousin as well as he thought he did. 

 

> “Tell him to find it from someone else, though,” Hinata said. “From what I’ve seen, buying from them is just how it starts.”
> 
>  
> 
> “What do you mean?”Hinata smoothed down the blankets anxiously.
> 
>  
> 
> “They- They’re really bad people, Grand King.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Just call me Oikawa, please,” the older boy practically begged. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay,” Hinata said, seeming to relax a little. “Thank you for finding me, Oikawa.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Don’t thank me.” Oikawa looked at the time. His cousin could be there at any moment. “Do you want a ride home?”
> 
>  
> 
> ”No,” Hinata said. “My bike is parked in the front of the building. I’ll be fine. Thanks though... but can you do me a favor and forget this ever happened?”
> 
>  
> 
> Oikawa’s eyes widened. “What? Why?”
> 
>  
> 
> “You shouldn’t get yourself involved in this stuff,” Hinata said, eyes darkening. “Seriously, you can’t mention this to anyone.”
> 
>  
> 
> With that, Hinata shimmied his pants and underwear on under the covers and stood, limping out of the room with a small wave. Oikawa was sure that he saw him start to break down when Hinata must have thought he wasn’t looking. 

 

“Wait,” Kageyama said. “So... What the fuck?”

 

“Do you need me to spell this all out for you,” Oikawa said condescendingly. “I literally walked in on Hinata being raped, then he just got up and left like everything was fine. He acted like...” The older boy paused. “Like he was used to it, almost. It was weird. I don’t like to think about it.”

 

Kageyama realized that it must have been something traumatic, witnessing something so awful. The waver in Oikawa’s voice that broke through the mask he put on showed that it affected him more than he’d like to let on.

 

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” Kageyama said quietly.

 

“I’m fine,” Oikawa said. “I’m just worried about Hinata. If these people are really this violent with him, then they might have something to do with his disappearance.”

 

“Do you have any idea who any of them are,” Kageyama asked urgently. “Names, nicknames, anything?”

 

Oikawa sighed. “On the way home, my cousin told me that he was buying weed, like Hinata said, and that he didn’t know those people were that dangerous. He also said that the person he was planning on meeting there was named Akihito, but he changed locations at the last minute and they met outside some club instead.”

 

“Where was the club?”

 

“I think it was the one not too far from the building,” Oikawa said. “Tobio, don’t do anything dumb. You don’t want to mess with these guys.”

 

“I need to make sure Hinata is safe,”

Kageyama said. “If you remember any more details, text me. I’ve gotta go.”

 

Before Oikawa could protest any more, he hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry i forgot to add the TW when i posted this but my oven caught fire so it was a lot to handle


	5. not a chapter

i don’t have the motivation to continue this anymore. writing has become almost painful with everything else going on. i’m sorry. i’m orphaning this work and if anyone wants to adapt it and/or continue it you’re welcome to do so. 

 

Kags

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought in the comments!!!


End file.
